Aku Selalu Setia
by YOGA07
Summary: Sebagai manusia kita bisa saja merasakan jatuh cinta. Karena tuhan menciptakan kita dengan memiliki hati. Tapi kita tidak bisa membaca isi hati orang lain. Sama seperti boruto dan sarada yg tidak bisa membaca isi hati satu sama lain. Tapi apakan itu akan menjadi permasalahan mereka untuk dapat menjalin hubungan..?
1. Chapter 1

**Aku selalu setia**

.

Pemilik karakter: Masashi kishimoto

Alur cerita: saya sendiri ( YOGA07 )

.

.

Nb: ini fanfic pertama saya. Jika banyak kesalahan saya mohon maaf

#DontLikeDontRead

.

.

.

.

Pagi yg cerah di negara api. Negara yg aman damai di bawah kepemimpinan nanadaime hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Selain menjadi hokage, dia juga memimpin sebuah keluarga kecil. Istrinya yg bernama Uzumaki Hinata, dan kedua anaknya Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Keluarga yg kelihatannya sempurna. Dengan sang pemimpin keluarga yg bekerja sebagai pemimpin desa, dan istrinya seorang putri hyuga.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak... Anak sulung dari nanadaime, sering kali membuat kekacauan dengan bertingkah konyol, seringkali mencoret coret patung para hokage. Boruto melakukannya demi ingin mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya yg super sibuk.

Pagi itu dia sedang berjalan jalan keliling desa. Menikmati pemandangan yg cerah dan udara yg sejuk. Udara di konoha memanh sangat sejuk karena desa itu banyak sekali pepohonan berkat hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.

Dia terus berjalan hingga sampailah dia di tempat pelatihan tim 7. Dia duduk di bawah pohon, bermalas malasan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

.

 **Skip time 10 menit**

.

Saat dia masih melamun,datanglah seorang gadis bermata onix hitam menghampirinya.

"Boruto, apa yg kau lakukan disini" Ucap gadis itu.

"Ehh.. Sarada. Aku hanya bermalas malasan di sini. Aku sedang malas berbuat jahil. Tidak ada aktivitas yg cocok denganku saat ini" ucap boruto kepada gadis yg ternyata bernama Sarada itu.

Uchiha Sarada. Gadis bermarga uchiha, putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Gadis ini bersifat dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi tidak bagi boruto. Dia menganggap sarada adalah gadis yg baik. Walau terkadang dia sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi boruto untuk menjauhinya. Mungkin karena gadis itu adalah gadis yg disukai boruto sejak dulu.

.

"Hey.. Kau ini. Jangan murung saja. Kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan saja. Mumpung masih pagi. Mau tidak..". ajak sarada dengan wajah yg berseri seri.

"APAA.. jalan jalan. Tentu saja aku mau. Apalagi denganmu. Pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan".. Ucap boruto dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman lebarnya.

.

Perkataan boruto barusan sukses membuat pipi sarada memerah. Boruto yg melihat hal itu langsung angkat bicara

"Sarada, kenapa pipimu memerah.. Kau sakit. Seharusnya jika kau sakit bilang saja dari tadi. Ayo aku antar pulang. Akan ku obati kau" ucap boruto dengan wajah panik dan gelisah. Seakan tidak tega melihat sarada sakit.

"T-tidak. A-aku tidak a-apa apa". Ucapnya dengan memaksakan wajahnya agar ber ekspresi seperti biasa saja.

Mereka berduapun berangkat.

Sambil menikmati cuaca yg cerah dan sejuknya udara mereka bercerita cerita. Selama 15 menit mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di atas patung nanadaime hokage. Mereka duduk santai berdampingan kiri kanan. Sambil menikmati pemandangan yg indah mereka meneruskan perbincangan.

"Sarada.." tanya boruto.

"Hn" jawab sarada.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa kesepian.." tanya boruto dengan wajah murung.

"Tentu saja. Papaku selalu pergi misi keluar desa. Sedangkan mamaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga. Mereka berdua tidak punya waktu bersamaku karena kesibukan masing masing" jawabnya dengan wajah yg ikut murung.

"Kita berdua ini sama ya.. Sama sama tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tua kita" ucap boruto.

"Ya setidaknya aku masih memiliki teman seperti kau. Yg selalu bisa menemaniku dan menghiburku saat aku sedih. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Akau sampai kapan kita bisa seperti ini terus. Karena ada kalanya kita dewasa. Berfikir dewasa dan mencari jalan hidup kita." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

"Sarada, jika kelak kita sudah dewas, jangan lupakan aku" ucap boruto dengan senyuman.

"Hn"

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu boruto. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakan orang yg kusuka"_ batin sarada.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Sarada mengajak boruto ke tempat pelatihan tim 7 untuk berlatih.

"Boruto, ayo kita ke tempat latihan. Lebih baik kita berlatih" ajak sarada.

"Ayo.. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengalahkanmu" jawab boruto meremehkan.

"Cih"..

"Aku ingin menjadi sinobi yg kuat agar kelak aku bisa menjaga desa. Dan juga menjagamu" ucap boruto yg semakin lama semakin pelan. Namun sarada mendengarnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklahh... Ayo berangkat". ucap mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

Ket:

Uzumaki naruto 38th

Uzumaki Hinata 37th

Uzumaki Boruto 14th

Uzumaki Himawari 10th

Uchiha Sasuke 38th

Uchiha Sakura 37th

Uchiha Sarada 14th

Gimana gan? Ceritanya menghibur atau gak?. Jika ada kesalahan saya minta maaf. Mohon dimaklumi ya.. Ini fanfic pertama saya. hehee... Juga kalo ada saran mohon di review ya. Thx..

Btw next chapter akan secepatnya dirilis. Paling gak ya seminggu lagi lah


	2. Chapter 2

_Hari sudah semakin siang. Sarada mengajak boruto ke tempat pelatihan tim 7 untuk berlatih._

 _"Boruto, ayo kita ke tempat latihan. Lebih baik kita berlatih" ajak sarada._

 _"Ayo.. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengalahkanmu" jawab boruto meremehkan._

 _"Cih".._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi sinobi yg kuat agar kelak aku bisa menjaga desa. Dan juga menjagamu" ucap boruto yg semakin lama semakin pelan. Namun sarada mendengarnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _"Baiklahh... Ayo berangkat". ucap mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat_

 _._

 _._

Mereka pun berlomba menuju tempat latihan. Berlari, melompat lompat atap. Jarak antara patung hokage dan tempat latihan mereka lumayan jauh. Tapi itu tak seberapa bagi shinobi yg hebat seperti mereka berdua.

Setelah berlari kurang lebih 5 menit, mereka pun sampai di tempat latihan. Yg sampai terlebih dahulu adalah boruto. Memang kecepatan boruto tinggi, karena itu adalah modalnya untuk berbuat jahil seperti mengecat patung hokage.

.

"Aku menang..."ucap boruto dengan bangga.

"Cihh.. Baru menang sepertu itu saja sudah bangga" ejek sarada.

"Sudahlahh.. Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita mulai latihan ini. Pertandingan pertama menggunakan taijutsu"

"Hn"

.

Mereka pun mengambil jarak yg cukup jauh. Mereka pun mengambil kuda kuda. Boruto menyerang lebih dulu. Merekapun bertempur dan berakhir dengan kemenangan sarada.

"Bagaimana sih kau ini, boruto. Begitu saja kalah. Cihh"ucap sarada dengan sombongnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Lagipula wajar saja aku kalah. Kau sering bertempur dengan jarak yg dekat. Apalagi mengalahkanku saja kau harus pakai sharinggan. Curang kau" balas boruto.

"Hehee. Maaf deh.. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan mataku ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung lagi. Tanpa peraturan.." ajak sarada.

"Tanpa peraturan.. Apa maksudmu." tanya boruto dengan wajah kebingungan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh.. Maksudku kita bebas menggunakan taijutsu maupun ninjutsu"jawabnya dengan sewot.

"Yosh.. " ucap boruto dengan semangat

.

.

 **Skip time 2 jam**

.

.

"Huhh.. Cukup melelahkan juga ya..." ujar boruto sambil bersandar di bawah pohon.

Tiba tiba

"Brukkk" sarada jatuh karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Sarada, kau kenapa" tanya boruto dengan panik.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya kelelahan" jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau bersandar di pohon saja. Dan matikan sharinganmu sekarang juga" ucap boruto.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Mereka berdua pun bersandar di bawah pohon berdua. Tetapi boruto melihat telapak tangan sarada tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya ampun.. Sarada. Tangan kananmu"

"Tidak apa apa boruto. Aku baik baik saja, hanya sedikit sakit" jawab sarada.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ichiraku saja. Untuk mengisi tenaga kita yg sudah terkuras" ajak boruto.

"Hn"

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai, merekapun duduk di kursi kedai tersebut.

"Paman, pesan 2 ramen ya.."ucap boruto.

"Baiklah boruto" ucap penjual ramen tersebut. #AuthorLupaNamanya

.

Sambil boruto melihat tangan sarada yg tergores, penjual ramen tersebut menggoda mereka berdua.

"Wah.. Wah boruto. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar ya.."

"Siapa paman. Aku tidak punya pacar kok. Kalau paman tahu, memangnya siapa pacarku" tanya boruto dengan kebingungan.

"Tentu saja gadis disebelahmu itu" goda penjual ramen tersebut.

"A-APAA" ucap boruto dan sarada serempak.

Tiba tiba wajah sarada merona hebat. Paman itu menyadarinya

"Kau tidak lihat boruto. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Tandanya dia suka padamu" goda paman itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai perempuan. Karena sebelum ini aku tidak pernah pacaran" ucap boruto.

"Kau ini yaa.. Sama saja dengan ayahmu. Dia tidak peka terhadap wanita. Dulu dia selalu mengajak kencan sakura. Dan dia tidak tau jika dia selalu diikuti hinata. Ahh.. Sudahlah. Ini ramen kalian" ucap penjual ramen tersebut.

"Yoshh.. Kita makan. Sarada ini milikmu" ucap boruto sambil memberikan semangkuk ramen kepada sarada.

"Terima kasih, boruto" jawabnya

"Selamat makan..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Boruto melahab ramennya dengan cepat. Tapi dia baru sadar jika tangan sarada tergores tadi.

"Ya ampun.. Sarada. Jangan makan dengan tangan kiri. Sini.. Aku suapi saja" tawar boruto.

"T-tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri" jawab sarada.

"Jangan begitu, sarada. Tidak baik makan dengan tangan kiri. Biarlah aku suapi saja" ucap boruto.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap gadis itu dengan pasrah.

"Buka mulutmu"

.

 **Skip time 15 menit**

.

.

Mereka berdua pun selesai makan. Boruto langsung membayar ramen tersebut lalu pergi. Setelah sampai di dekat rumah sarada, boruto ingin berpamitan pulang.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu boruto" tawar sarada.

"Tidak. Aku ingin langsung pulang. Omong omong, terima kasih sudah menemaniku berlatih dan jalan jalan. Aku sangat senang. Setelah ini obati lukamu ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan" ucap boruto sambil mengelus tangan sarada dengan lembut dan juga senyuman.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, boruto" ucap sarada.

"Yosh" jawab boruto sambil berjalan pulang.

.

.

Saat sarada berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan pipi yg merona, tiba tiba setelah dia masuk...

"Wah..wahh. Kau lihat ini sasuke. Putri kita sudah bisa jatuh cinta" ucap sakura dengan wajah menggoda.

"Hn" jawab sasuke juga dengan wajah menggoda.

"P-papa, m-mama...tidak kok aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun." jawab sarada.

"Sudahlahh.. Mama sudah tau dari dulu. Dari tadi pagi saja kau jalan jalan dengan boruto kan. Menikmati matahari pagi di atas patung hokage. Bahkan boruto panik ketika melihat tanganmu yg tergores kunai. Sampai akhirnya kalian suap suapan dengan mesranya" goda sakura.

SKAK MATT!

Pipi sarada merona lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia kepergok oleh mamanya sendiri.

"Sudahlahh.. Mama . aku mau tidur siang" Ucap sarada mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah.. Kau juga harus hati hati ya. Bisa saja kau memimpikan boruto saat kau tidur. Hehee" ucap sakura. Tapi sakura penasaran apa yg dilakukan putrinya di kamar. Sakura berniat memata matai putrinya

.

Setelah sarada berada di dalam kamar. Dia tidak langsung tidur, melainkan dia mengambil selembar kertas *Ralat selembar foto di laci meja kamarnya. Foto si laki laki berambut pirang yg selalu disukainya. Dia melihat foto itu dengan wajah memerah. _"Sampai kapan aku harus berusaha mendapatkan hatimu, boruto..."_ batin sarada. Setelah kurang lebih 2 menit dia mengamati foto itu, dia pun tertidur.

.

.

 **Skip time 3 jam**

.

Tiga jam sudah dia tertidur. Setelah dia bangun dia mencuci muka dan langsung menyambar meja makan. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di meja makan, ada tamu yg mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sarada pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia kaget melihat siapa yg datang.

"Cklekk"

"B-BORUTO"

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Hahaa... Gimana cerita lanjutannya. Lebih baik? Biasa aja? Atau malah lebih jelek? Hehee. Maaf ya.. Saya ini masih pemula di . mohon kalo ada saran, di review ya. Thxx..


	3. Chapter 3

_Tiga jam sudah dia tertidur. Setelah dia bangun dia mencuci muka dan langsung menyambar meja makan. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di meja makan, ada tamu yg mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sarada pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia kaget melihat siapa yg datang._

 _"Cklekk"_

 _"B-BORUTO"_

.

.

.

Boruto kebingungan belihat sarada yg matanya masih sedikit tertutup.

.

"Sarada, apakah kau baru bangun tidur" tanya boruto.

"Hn. Wwhoouaaahhh" jawab sarada sambil menguap.

"Cuci muka dulu sana" saran boruto.

"Sudah tadi. Apa yg membawamu sampai ke sini" tanya sarada dengan heran.

"Inilah yg membawaku sampai kesini" jawab boruto sambil menunjukan selembar kertas.

.

Sarada mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yg ada di kertas itu. Dia pun kaget melihat isi surat itu.

 _"Untuk: boruto_

 _Dari ayah_

 _._

 _Boruto, ayah dan ibu pergi ke desa seberang untuk urusan desa. Papa dan Mama sarada juga ikut. Sedangkan hima menginap di rumah kakeh hiashi selama 1 minggu. Kami akan pergi selama 3 hari. Menginaplah di rumah sarada. Atau ajak dia menginap ke rumah kita saja. Ingat.. Jangan macam-macam dan berbuat yg tidak-tidak selama kami pergi. Jika saja hal itu terjadi dan sampai di telinga sasuke, mungkin ajalmu akan datang saai itu juga. Bercanda... Sarada juga sudah mendapat surat yg sama seperti ini. Bawa surat ini dan tunjukan padanya. Dan akrablah selama 3 hari._

 _._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

.

.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa tujuanku yg sebenarnya datang kemari" ujar Boruto.

"Hn. Masuklah. 3 hari ini kita menginap di rumahku saja" ajak Sarada.

"Yosh" jawab Boruto dengan senangnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita makan saja. Ada banyak makanan di meja makan" ajak Sarada

"Baiklah"

.

Merekapun masuk dan menikmati makanan dan minuman di meja tersebut.

.

 **Time skip 10 menit**

.

.

"Akhirnya. Aku kenyang" ujar Boruto dengan lega.

.

Boruto melihat Sarada yg baru menyantap makanannya. Dia baru menghabiskan setengah mangkuk ramennya. Dan akhirnya dia baru menyadari bahwa tangan sarada sedang terluka. Dan akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk membantu Sarada.

.

"Sarada, biar aku bantu ya" tawar Boruto.

"Tidak usah boruto. Aku punya dua tangan. Jika tangan kananku sakit, aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiri" tolak Sarada dengan lembut.

"Tidak baik makan dengan tangan kiri. Lagipula aku kan hanya ingin membantu pacc- eh.. Maksudku temanku" ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Sarada.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, merekapun pergi mandi karena hari sudah sore sekitar pukul 4. Baru saja mereka mau mandi, ada masalah baru yg sepele.

.

"Baiklah. Sarada, kau mandi duluan" perintah Boruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau saja dulu Boruto" jaeab Sarada.

"Kau dulu saja. Kau ini pemilik rumah ini tauu.." ucap Boruto sengit.

"Tamu seharusnya patuh terhadap pemilik rumah. Iyaa kan... " jawab Sarada juga tak kalah sengit.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap ingin memaksamu untuk mandi duluan. Haa.." tanya Boruto dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama. Haaa..." ucap Sarada dengan wajah sombong dan meremehkan.

"A-APPAA..." ucap Boruto kaget dengan darah kemesumannya mengalir keluar dari hidung sambil menatap sarada sambil menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yg dia dengar barusan.

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar lelaki mesum. Hahaa" jawab sarada sambil tertawa terbahak bahak, sampai air matanya keluar.

"Dasar kau ini. Begini saja, kita adu melotot. Siapa yg bisa melotot paling lama, dia mandinya akhir. Yg cepat berkedip, dia mandi awal" tantang Boruto.

"Baiklah, siapa takut..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai. SEKARANGG..."

.

 **Time skip 5 menit**

.

 _"Sampai sekarang matanya belum berkedip juga, kalau begitu akan kugunakan cara curang saja. Lagipula ini juga sudah terlalu sore. Tidak baik jika mandi terlalu malam"_ batin Sarada.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

"Sriing" keluarlah bola mata sharingan dengan satu tomoe.

Dengan ekspresi ketakutan, Boruto langsung berkedip.

.

"Saradaaaaaa... Kau curang" ucap Boruto dengan kesal.

"Hehee. Maaf.. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore. Tidak baik mandi terlalu malam. Sudahlahh.. Mandi sana" perintah Sarada.

"Cihh.. Hn" jawab Boruto.

"Sudah. Cepatlahh... Dan lain kali jgn mencuri kata kataku lagi" ucap Sarada.

.

.

 **Time skip 30 menit**

.

.

Mereka berdua selesai. Setelah itu tepat pukul 16.45, Boruto mengajak Sarada berbelanja kebutuhan makanan.

.

"Sarada, ayo kita berbelanja" ajak Boruto.

"Tumben kau mau berbelanja. Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbelanja"

"Kalau kita tidak berbelanja, apakah kita mau mati kelaparan di rumahmu... Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, Sarada.." ucapan boruto ini langsung ber-efek pada Sarada yg pipinya memerah.

"Baiklah, Boruto. Ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di toko sayuran, mereka mulai memilih milih sayuran yg akan mereka masak. Setelah memilih beberapa sayuran, mereka membayar danmereka pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Sarada meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

"Sarada, apa kau bisa masak" tanya Boruto.

"Hn. Tapi aku masih kenyang"

"Kalau begitu kita jalan jalan saja sekarang. Mau tidak.." ajak Boruto

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku bosan di rumah"

"Yosh. Ayo berangkatt.."

.

.

Pukul 6 sore. Boruto dan Sarada sedanh berjalan jalan keliling desa. Udara yg dingin mulai membuat mereka kedinginan.

"Klik..klik..klik.." Sarada menggigil.

"Ya ampun. Sarada.. Kau kedinginan. Ayo kita pulang saja." ajak Boruto.

"Hn. Klik..klik.."

.

Saat mereka kedinginan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di tempat latihan mereka yg luas. Karena kebetulan mereka sedang lewat disana. Sarada duduk di bawah pohon. Sementara Boruto mencari kayu bakar. Setelah mereka mendapat kayu bakar, mereka malah kebingungan dengan satu masalah.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak tahu cara menghifupkan api" ucap Boruto panik.

"Minggirlah boruto. Katon: gokakyu no jutsu..."

.

Sarada menyemburkan jurus apinya ke kayu bakar dan membuatnya menyala.

.

"Wahh.. Kau hebat Sarada. Juga pintar memanfaatkan chakra mu.." puji Boruto.

.

 **Time skip 15 menit**

.

"Kau masih kedinginan, Sarada" tanya Boruto.

"Hn. Sedikit" jawab Sarada.

"Biarlah kubantu menghangatkanmu" ucap Boruto sambil memeluk Sarada dari samping dengan satu tangan. Boruto juga menyandarkan kepala Sarada di bahunya. Ini membuat pipi Sarada merona. _"Andai kita bisa terus seperti ini, boruto. Aku tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.."_ batin Sarada.

.

.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Boruto" ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Boruto.

.

Sambil berjalan mereka berbincang bincang.

"Sarada, sekarang hari apa" tanya Boruto.

"Hari senin. Memangnya kenapa" ucap Sarada.

"Pantas saja sekarang bulan purnama. Ini adalah hari di pertengahan bulan" jawab Boruto sambil melihat bulan yg indah.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada batu ukuran sedang di depan mereka. Dan membuat Sarada tersandung. Dengan sigap Boruto menangkap Sarada. (kaya di sinetron tv ya. cwe jatuh langsung ditangkep cwo. iri deh. hehee).

"B-Boruto, t-to-long k-kau jauhkan w-wajahmu dariku" ucap Sarada.

"Oh. Ya.. Maaf" ucap Boruto.

"Hn"

.

Boruto membantu sarada berdiri. Tapi Boruto melihat kaca mata Sarada sedikit tidak pas. Mungkin karena tersandung tadi.

"Sarada, diamlah. Biar ku benarkan kaca matamu" Boruto pun langsung membenarkan kaca mata Sarada. Tapi dia melihat pipi Sarada yg merah merona. Setelah membenarkan kacamatanya, dia pun langsung mencubit pipi Sarada dengan pelan.

.

"Kau cantik, Sarada" ucap Boruto yg berganti mengelus kepala sarada dengan lembut. Pipi Sarada merona semakin hebat. Lalu Boruto menggandeng tangan Sarada dan berjalan pulang.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

"Cyee... Kalian berdua mesra sekali. Membuat aku juga iri. Hehee"

.

Muncul 3 orang di depan Boruto dan Sarada. Boruto dan Sarada pun kaget.

.

"K-kalian b-bertiga. Bagaimana bisa kalian ada disini" tanya Boruto.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Hahaa. Gmana ceritanya?Aku mau tanya seputar chp ini. Mohon dijawah di kotak review/PM.

1\. Ceritanya mutu apa gk?

2\. Sesuai genre atau gk?

3\. Seru apa gk?

Itu aja. Thx buat yg udh baca. Tunggu next chp ya. Selamat malam...


	4. Chapter 4

_Tiba-tiba..._

 _._

 _"Cyee... Kalian berdua mesra sekali. Membuat aku juga iri. Hehee"_

 _._

 _Muncul 3 orang di depan boruto dan sarada. Boruto dan sarada pun kaget._

 _._

 _"K-kalian b-bertiga. Bagaimana bisa kalian ada disini" tanya boruto._

 _._

 _._

"Memangnya kenapa... Tidak boleh. Haaa..."ucap chochou.

.

3 teman boruto dan sarada yg tiba tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Chochou, inojin, dan shikadai.

.

"Boleh saja. Ada apa" tanya boruto.

"Begini. Kami ingin mengajak kalian berkemah" jawab inojin.

"Dengan siapa saja" giliran sarada bertanya.

"Bersama aku, chochou, shikadai, dan mitsuki" jawab inojin.

"Kapan" tanya boruto

"Jam 7 malam nanti di atas patung nanadaime" gantian shikadai yg berbicara.

"Aku ikut sarada saja. Jika dia mau, aku juga mau. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia sendiruan di rumah" jawab boruto.

"Kan ada papa dan mama sarada yg menjaganya" ucap chochou.

"Orang tuaku dan orang tua sarada sedang pergi ke desa seberang selama 3 hari. Jadi aku menginap di rumah sarada" jawab boruto.

.

Tiba tiba, muncul seorang laki laki yg mengejutkan mereka berdua

.

"Wahh.. Boruto. Jangan jangan kau ingin macam macam dengan sarada" ucap sosok itu.

"M-mitsuki.. Tidak kok. Aku tidak macam macam" jawab boruto.

"Ya sudah. Sarada, kau mau tidak berkemah" ajak chochou.

"Boruto, kau tidak keberatan kan" tanya sarada.

"Apapun yg kau mau, sarada..." jawab boruto dengan lembut.

"Baiklah aku mau. Aku pulang dulu ya, dari tadi aku kedinginan dan kakiku kesakitan" jawab sarada.

"Kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti. Chochou, inojin, shikadai, mitsuki" ucap boruto.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa..." jawab mereka ber empat serentak.

"Sarada ayo aku gendong" tawar boruto.

"T-tidak usah boruto. Kakiku tidak terlalu sakit kok" tolak sarada perlahan.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan" ucap boruto sambil mengangkat sarada dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"KYAAA..." jerit sarada karena dibawa lari terlalu cepat oleh boruto.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka bersiap siap untuk persiapan kemah.

"Sarada, bawalah pakaian tebal. Aku ingin pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian" ucap boruto.

"Hn"

.

 **Skip time 30 menit**

.

"Sarada, kau ada di rumah" panggil boruto sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

.

Boruto bingung melihat pintu rumah sarada yg tidak dikunci namun terlihat sunyi. _"Atau mungkin sarada sudah berangkat lebih dahulu ya... Ahh tidak mungkin. Dia pasti menungguku. Lebih baik aku periksa ke dalam"_ batin boruto.

.

"Cklekk... Rrrttttt..." pintu terbuka dan diapun kaget melihat sarada sedang keluar dari kamarnya. Diapun bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

.

"Siapa yg masuk ke rumahku" gumam sarada.

.

Tiba tiba boruto bergerak dari belakang sarada dan menutup mata sarada dengan kedua tangannya pelan dan lembut.

"Sudahlah, boruto. Aku tau itu kau" ucap sarada melepaskan kedua tangan boruto dari matanya.

"Sarada, ayo berangkat. Lebih baik kita datang lebih awal" ajak boruto.

"Yosh, boruto" ucap sarada mencuri kata kata boruto.

"Cihh.." ucao boruto juga mencuri kata kata sarada.

.

.

5 menit sudah mereka berlari. Mereka pun sampai. Di sana masih sepi. Tidak seorangpun dari temannya telah datang.

.

"Sarada, lebih baik kita gelar futon dulu"

.

Mereka pun menggelar futon tepat diatas patung nanadaime dan dibawah sinar bulan. (Ahh.. Mesranya)

.

"Sarada, ayo duduk disampingku" ajak boruto.

"Cihh.. Kenapa harus disampingmu" lagi lagi sisi dingin sarada keluar.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu" kata boruto.

"Cihh.. Hn" jawab sarada.

.

.

Merekapun duduk berdekatan. Semakin lama boruto semakin mendekati sarada. Sarada menyadarinya, namun dia membiarkannya. Mungkin karena dia juga menginginkannya.

.

"Sarada, aku sangat bahagia jika bisa seperti ini terus setiap malam. Mengamati bintang bintang dan bulan yg indah, berdua bersamamu" ucap boruto dengan nada yg lembut.

"Kenapa bersamaku. Haa..." tanya sarada dengan nista, padahal dia hanya ingin memastikan perasaan boruto padanya.

"Karena aku menc-" kata kata boruto di potong oleh sarada.

"Maaf, boruto. Aku mau membenarkan futon ini yg sedikit terlipat" ucap sarada dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin karena dia tahu apa yg akan dikatakan boruto pada akhir katanya yg terpotong.

"Baiklahh"

.

.

"Sudah selesai" ucap sarada dengan lega.

Boruto kembali duduk di futon. Setelah duduk, dia memanggil sarada.

.

"Kemarilah. Ayo kita duduk lagi" ajak boruto.

.

Dengan senang hati sarada kembali duduk di dekat boruto. Tapi setelah sarada duduk didekat boruto, tibatiba dia didekap tangan kiri boruto dengan lembut dan menarik sarada ke dalam peluk sebelah tangannya.

.

"Ini adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku sarada" ucap boruto menghangatkan suasana.

.

Kemudia sarada menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu boruto. Boruto juga menerimanya dengan senang sekali. _"Ini adalah langkah awalku untuk mendapatkanmu, sarada..."_ batin boruto. Merekapun bersenang senang. Mereka bertatap tatapan dengan wajah wajah mereka yg sudah merona sekali. Tapi mereka berdua tidak mempedulikannya. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat.. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan ciuman.. Semakin dekat.. Namun mereka di kagetkan dengan suara aneh.

.

"Krrrsssskkk"

.

Tiba tiba muncul ke empat teman mereka.

"Tadi itu gambar yg bagus, inojin" ucap gadis gemuk berkulit coklat.

"Terima kasih, chochou" jawab inojin.

.

Boruto dan sarada pun malu karena kepergok hampir berciuman. Tapi batin mereka juga sedikit marah, jengkel, dan sebal. Karena ciuman pertama mereka terganggu. Tapi, walau hampir berciuman mereka berdua tetaplah tidak tahu isi hati satu sama lain (gk peka).

.

"Kalian ini. Kami mengajak kalian kesini bukan untuk bermesra mesraan. Kami mengajak kalian kesini itu untuk menghabiskan malam bersama sama. Dan juga bukan untuk berciuman" ucap chochou dengan wajah kesal dan menggoda.

"T-t-tidak kokk. K-kami tidak b-b-berciuman" elak mereka berdua.

"Ya memang tidak. Karena kami telah menggagalkan ciuman kalian. Ahh.. Sudahlah. Kita buat api unggun" ajak inojin.

"Ahh.. Aku malas mencari kayu bakar" ucap boruto.

"Tenang saja. Biar aku yg cari" ucap mitsuki.

.

 **Skip time 20 menit**

.

"Horee. Kayu bakar sudah terkumpul. Kita nyalakan. Kalian semua minggirlah sebentar" ucap boruto.

.

Merekapun minggir dari tumpukan kayu tersebut

"Yoshh.. Sarada, giliranmu" ucap boruto

"Hn. Katon: gokakyu no jutsu.."

.

Api pun menyala dan menghangatkan udara malam. Suasanapun bertambah hangat ketika mereka ber enam menyanyi bersama sama. Dari ke enam orang ter sebut, yg terlihat paling senang adalah boruto dan sarada.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Mereka ber empat sudah tidur di tenda mereka masing masing. Tinggal boruto dan sarada yg belum tidur.

.

"Kau belum tidur, sarada" tanya boruto.

"Aku belum bisa tidur boruto. Jadi lebih baik aku di luar dulu sambil mengamati indahnya bulan" jawab sarada.

"Dari dulu aku bertanya tanya pada diriku. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku tahu apa perbedaan bulan dengan dirimu, sarada.."

"Haa... Memangnya apa" tanya sarada heran

"Bulan itu besar. Tapi terlihat kecil dari sini. Dan bulan hanya bisa dilihat pada malam hari. Tapi, sekecil apapun cahaya darimu, itu akan terus dan tidak bisa berhenti kubayangkan. Kau gadis yg baik, sarada.. Memang terkadang kau bersifat dingin dan menyeramkan. Tapi hatimu bagai penghangat bagiku dan juga selembut dan seputih salju".. Ucap boruto dengan nada merayu.

.

Pipi sarada memerah total karena merona hebat. Ditambah lagi boruto memeluknya dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Saat suasana sedang hangat hangatnya, tiba tiba...

.

"Sringgg.. Crepp" ada kunai peledak dilempar seseorang di dekat mereka. Karena mereka tidak siap, kunai itu meledak di dekat mereka. Tapi anehnya, ledakan kunai itu tidak menimbulkan kerusakan, tapi malah mengeluarkan butir butir cahaya kuning yg indah menambah keromantisan suasana. Yapi mereka bingung siapa yg melempar kunai peledak itu, dan tiba tiba sosok itu turun dari pohon tempat sebelumnya dia bersembunyi. Mereka berdua pun kaget melihat siapa yg datang dan memergoki mereka sedang bermesra mesraan.

.

.

"H-h-hima-w-wari..." ucap boruto tersendat sendat.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Hahaa. Gmana critanya. Bagus apa gk? Jgn dikira cerita ini udh selesai ya... Belom gan. Borusara aja masih kurang 2 hari tinggal bersamanya. Jadi tunggu aja ya... Dah malem. Tidur ahh.. Moga , aku mimpi update chapter per chapter setiap hari. Hahaa.. Selamat malam... :D


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sringgg.. Crepp" ada kunai peledak dilempar seseorang di dekat mereka. Karena mereka tidak siap, kunai itu meledak di dekat mereka. Tapi anehnya, ledakan kunai itu tidak menimbulkan kerusakan, tapi malah mengeluarkan butir butir cahaya kuning yg indah menambah keromantisan suasana. Yapi mereka bingung siapa yg melempar kunai peledak itu, dan tiba tiba sosok itu turun dari pohon tempat sebelumnya dia bersembunyi. Mereka berdua pun kaget melihat siapa yg datang dan memergoki mereka sedang bermesra mesraan._

 _._

 _._

 _"H-h-hima-w-wari..." ucap boruto tersendat sendat._

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Hima" tanya Boruto heran.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama kalian. Makanya aku kemari" ucap Himawari.

"Darimana kau tau kami sedang berkemah" tanya Sarada.

"Tadi sore, aku tidak sengaja melihat kakak berbicara dengan teman temannya. Aku penasaran, makanya aku mengintip" jawab Himawari dengan santainya. "Kakak juga seharusnya tidur. Ehh.. Malah mesra mesraan dengan kak sarada. Atau jangan jangan kalian memang saling menyukai" goda Himawari.

Dan lagi lagi pipi Sarada tambah memerah. Boruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi Himawari menyadarinya. Dia meneruskan godaannya.

.

"Lihat pipi kak Sarada yg sudah sangat sangat merah. Ihh... Aku gemas. Hehee" ucap Himawari.

"Iya juga ya... " ucap Boruto yg kemudian menyadarinya.

"Memang selama ini kak Sarada selalu saja bersikap dingin terhadap orang lain. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yg dikecualikannya" tambah Himawari. "Ahh.. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Kak Sarada, aku pinjam futon" ucapnya dan langsung berbaring tiduran.

"Sarada, maafkan Hima ya... Dia memang suka mengganggu orang" ucap permintaan maaf Boruto.

"Tak apa, boruto" jawab Sarada.

"Kita mau tidur dimana. Tenda teman teman kita sudah penuh. Futonmu digunakan himawari" tanya boruto sambil berfikir.

"Kalau kau sih terserah. Aku tidur di bawah pohon saja" ucap Sarada.

"A-apa. Sarada, jgn sembarangan tidur di mana mana, apalagi di hutan seperti ini. Kau bisa kedinginan dan masuk angin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Boruto gelisah.

"Sudahlah, Boruto. Aku ini sudah remaja. Lagipula kau ini siapaku, haa.. Selalu saja mengatur ngatur kehidupanku." ucap Sarada dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

Boruto pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memberikan selimutnya kepada Sarada. Tapi, Sarada malah menolaknya tanpa alasan.

.

 **Skip time 15 menit**

.

Sarada pun tertidur. Tapi dia menggigil. Boruto yg menyadarinya pun langsung menyelimuti Sarada. Tapi karena dia juga butuh selimut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut tidur disamping Sarada. Tapi karena selimutnya pendek, jadi dia mengubah posisi tidur sarada menjadi duduk. Dia menyenderkan kepala sarada ke bahunya dan segera tidur

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, hari kedua mereka ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka berdua dibangunkan oleh Chochou dengan paksa. Jam 08:00 mereka bangun. Ini pertama kali Sarada bangun terlalu siang. Boruto dan Sarada pun bangun dengan ekspresi kaget, karena ternyata semalaman mereka tidur bersamaan. Ditambah lagi, kepala Sarada bersindir di bahu Boruto. Menyadari hal itu, Sarada langsung marah marah tidak jelas.

.

"Kau ini ya, Boruto. Kau memang sengaja mengambil kesempatan ya. Haa... Apa yg kau lakukan padaku tadi malam. Haa... Jawab yg jujur..." ujar Sarada sambil mengeluarkan tatapan deathglare yg sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan kemarahannya yg terlihat sangat besar dan sharingannya yg aktif.

"S-sarada. Aku tidak melakukan apa apa padamu. Percayalah" ucap Boruto ketakutan dan panik menjadi satu. #HiiiiNgeri

"Ahh.. Bohong. Dasar pria mesum...SHANNAROOO..." Boruto dipukul oleh Sarada tepat di perutnya. Karena kerasnya oukulan Sarada, Boruto pun mengeluarkan lumayan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya dan kemudian pingsan.

.

.

 **Skip time 4 jam**

.

.

Haripun berganti siang. Jam menunjukan 12.00, tapi Boruto belum bangun juga. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dia sadar juga.

.

"Sudah puas tidur, haaa..." ucap Sarada dengan nada marah.

"Sarada, aku minta maaf. Niatku tadi malam hanya- " belum selesai Boruto berbicara, sudah dipotong lebih dulu oleh Sarada.

"Jangan banyak bicara, dasar pria mesum... Obati saja dirimu sendiri. Huh... " ucap Sarada dingin. Ia memberikan kotak obat kepada Boruto, lalu pergi dengan angkuh.

.

"S-Sarada... Tunggu.." ucap Boruto.

"Diamm.." jawab sarada keras.

"Sarada" panggil Boruto lagi.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi. Dasar lelaki mesum.." Jawab Sarada lebih keras.

"SARADAAAAA..." ucap Boruto keras.

.

Tiba tiba..

.

"Jrebb"

.

Sebuah shuriken menancap di tembok dekat leher Boruto. Boruto merinding hebat, ditambah dengan tatapan kedua bola mata sharingan milik Sarada. Setelah itu, Saradapun keluar rumah. Tapi Boruto tidak mengejar. Dia hanya membuntuti Sarada dari jarak yg jaun. Tapi Sarada tidak menyadarinya.

.

 _"Seburuk apapun sifatmu, Sarada... Itu hanya akan menambah rasa cintaku padamu..."_ batin Boruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

"Tapi, kira kira Sarada mau kemana ya.." gumam Boruto heran.

.

.

.

Dia terus mengikuti Sarada dari jauh. Sekitar 15 dia berjalan, akhirnya dia berhenti di atas patung nanadaime yg tadinya menjadi tempat mereka berkemah. Dia melihat Sarada mengemasi barang barang yg digunakannya untuk berkemah. Kemudian, sebuah ide menyangkut di kepala Boruto. Ia pun menyusul Sarada kesana.

.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini, haa..." tanya Sarada dingin, tapi tak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Mengambil barang barangku yg tertinggal juga" ucap Boruto dengan senyuman jahil yg dipaksakan.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Dasar pria aneh. Huhh.." ucap Sarada kesal sambil berjalan pergi menggendong ranselnya. Tapi tanpa Sarada sadari, buku hariannya terjatuh dan diambil oleh Boruto.

.

.

Setelah Sarada pergi, dia membaca buku harian yg didapatkannya itu.

.

 _"Aku akan mengetahui hal hal yg ditulis Sarada dalam buku ini"_ batin Boruto. Tapi, dia benar benar kaget melihat beberapa isi di dalam buku itu. Karena isi buku itu adalah...

.

.

.

 _"Senin, 15 xx 20xx_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini aku senang sekali. Karena aku mendapat pengalaman terindah di hidupku. Mulai dari pagi hari. Aku dapat berjalan jalan dengan Boruto, bercanda ria, dan yg paling aku sukai adalah ketika kami berada di kedai ichiraku. Saat itu tanganku tergores kunai. Dan akhirnya Borutolah yg menyuapiku. Apalagi saat itu penjual ramen tersebut menggida kami dan bilang bahwa pacar Boruto adalah aku. Saat itu aku berusaha menahan rona pipiku. Tapi itu percuma, karena aku benar benar bahagia. Dan akhirnya dia mengantarku pulang._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, aku kembali digoda oleh papa dan mama. Wajahku memerah total, taoi aku sangat malu saat itu karena kepergok oleh mamaku sendiri. Dan akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, aku tidak langsung tidur. Tapi aku mengambil foto Boruto dan menciumnya. Berharap suatu saat dia mau menerimaku apa adanya diriku. Diriku yg dingin dan menyeramkan. Setelah itu aku baru tidur._

 _Di mimpiku pun aku bertemu Boruto. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bermimpi kotor. Aku bermimpi melakukan ciuman mesra dengannya di atas patung hokage. Ditambah lagi pemandangan sunset yg sangat indah._

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, akupun terbangun dari tidurku. Dan aku mencari makanan. Ketika aku hendak mencari makanan, ada seseorang yg mengetuk pintu. Rupanya itu Boruto. Dia membawa selembar surat yg isinya pesan dari orang tuanya, yg menyuruhku tinggal bersamanya selama 3 hari. Akupun sangat senang. Kemudian aku menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahku saja._

 _Sore itu dia mengajakku berbelanja bahan makanan. Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam, kami selesai berbelanja. Setelah itu dia mengajakku jalan jalan. Yahh... Jujur aku bosan. Tapi apapun jika bersama dia, aku jadi bersemangat. Kemudian kami berangkat._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian. Aku kedinginan karena angin malam. Tapi dia memelukku dengan sebelah tangan dan membuatku hangat. Aku sangat senang sampai pipiku memerah. Ditambah lagi ketika aku tersandung, dia membenarkan kaca mataku. Tapi dia malah mencubit pipiku dengan lembut dan bilang bahwa aku cantik. Aku merona hebat waktu itu. Setelah itu aku diajak berkemah bersama teman temanku. Aku pulang dan mempersiapkan barang barang yg akan kubawa. Dalam perjalanan pulangpun aku masih digendong olehnya._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, dia bilang bahwa dia ingin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian. Dan disaat itulah. Aku menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis buku harian ini._

 _Aku sadar bahwa diriku tidak terlalu baik untuknya...Tapi, aku akan berusaha menjadi yg terbaik untuknya._

 _._

 _15 xx 20xx_

 _Penulis_

 _Uchiha Sarada "_

Kemudian Boruto membaca halam berikutnya.

.

.

.

 _" Selasa, 16 xx 20xx_

 _._

 _"Hari ini aku sangatt marah karena Boruto mungkin melalukan hal buruk padaku tadi malam. Aku marah besar dan tanpa aku sadari, aku memukul merutnya dengan keras bahkan menggunakan sebagian besar chakraku. Saat itu aku benar benar menyesal. Aku tentu berharap dia mau memaafkanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dibenci olehnya. Tapi, jujur saja aku telah menyukainya sejak umurku 7 tahun. Dan aku tidak ingin cinta pertamaku menjadi riwayat abadi yg menyedihkan._

 _Jujur, aku ingin dia segera menembakku. Di atas patung hokage dan pemandangan sunset yg indahh..._

 _Tambahan dariku. Mungkin aku ingin mengajaknya melakukan ciuman pertama. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, karena bisa saja dia setelah sadar nanti, dia akan membenciku. Ya sudah.. Lupakan saja. Aku akan bersikap dingin padanya sewaktu dia bangun. Mungkin itu adalah pilihan terbaik... Walaupun aku tetap menginginkan hubungan yg lebih dari teman dengannya..._

 _Nb. Ini pertama kalinya aku berfikiran kotor._

 _._

 _16 xx 20xx_

 _Penulis_

 _Uchiha Sarada "_

.

.

Boruto pun menangis terharu setelah 1 jam membaca buku harian Sarada. Setelah itu dia menutuo buku harian itu dan memasukannya ke kantong.

"Semua yg kau tulis di dalam buku ini, pasti akan benar benar terjadi, Sarada... Aku janji. Maaf bila selama ini aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu." gumam Boruto yg kemudian menyusul Sarada pulang.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore. Sesampainya dia di rumah Sarada, dia merasa gugup untuk masuk. Tapi dengan keberaniannya dan tekad, dia berani masuk.

Setelah pintu terbuka, tiba tiba..

.

"Sriinnggg" keluarlah bola mata merah dengan 1 tomoe.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Sarada..." ucap Boruto sambil menangis sedih.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Huhuuu... Author ikut nangis. Hehee... Cukup menyedihkan bukan. Hahaa... Saya juga menambahkan sedikit hal yg berbau kotor di dalam makna kata ciuman tadi. Hehee... Tau kan, gima sifat remaja masa kini

Dah ya.. Author mau mandi nih. Insyaallah, next chp akan langsung saya tulis selesai mandi. Selamat sore... Bye


	6. Chapter 6

" _Sriinnggg" keluarlah bola mata merah dengan 1 tomoe._

" _Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Sarada..." ucap Boruto sambil menangis sedih._

.

.

Boruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan Sarada saat ini. Sarada yg sedang diluar kesadarannya pun bilang pada Boruto.

.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Akan kupikirkan suatu hal yg menarik. Dan pastinya, itu akan membuatmu kesakitan" ucap Sarada dengan marah dan tatapan dingin penuh dendam.

"Cih.. Kau ini" ucap Boruto.

.

"Jrebb" sebuah shuriken lagi mengarah ke dinding dekat perutnya.

.

Boruto pergi ke meja makan. Duduk sambil menangis.

.

"Dasar lelaki lemah. Cuihh.." ucap Sarada sombong dan kemudian pergi.

.

 **Time skip 2 jam**

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan 18:00. Boruto masih saja menangis tanpa berhenti. Beberapa saat pun Sarada pulang.

.

"dasar lelaki cengeng.. 2 jam menangis tanpa henti. Haaa..." ucap Sarada keras.

"Apa yg kau mau lakukan sekarang, nona uchiha. Haaa..." ucap Boruto dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau rumahku dihuni oleh lelaki mesum. PERGIII..." ucap Sarada. Perkataan Sarada yg baru saja terucap itu sudah tidak dapat Boruto terima lagi. Dan dengan cepat Boruto melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sarada.

.

"Plakk"...

.

Setelah itu, Boruto mengambil barang barangnya lalu pergi dari rumah Sarada. Sarada yg tidak terima ditampar langsung lepas kendali. Dia menyerang Boruto

.

"Sialan kau, pria mesum. Shannarooo..." ucap Sarada sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya.

.

Dengan sigap boruto menghindar dari pukulan Sarada dan langsung membekap tangan Sarada dengan sedikit lembut. Tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan tangan Sarada dengan ekspresi sedih berat.

.

"Hey kau, Uzumaki... Pergilah ke tempat latihan kita jam 6 pagi. Jgn sampai terlambat. Bawalah senjata yg kuat. Karena kita akan bertarung mati-matian besok. Camkan itu di kepalamu, pria mesum" ucap Sarada dengan pandangan dingin dan sombong.

"Baiklah, Sarada. Jika kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau memang benar. Kau atau aku, salah satu harus mati. Aku akan datang, tapi kau harus tahu. Aku tidak akan menahan diri" ucap Boruto dengan agak lantang.

.

Akhirnya Boruto pergi dari rumah Sarada. Tapi Sarada heran dengan perkataan Boruto tadi.

" _Apa maksud dari perkataan Boruto tadi. Jika Boruto juga memiliki perasaan yg sama denganku, berarti aku telah menghancurkan perasaan orang yg kusukai sendiri. Apakah aku sejahat itu"_ batin Sarada yg tadi dingin menjadi murung sekarang.

.

 **Time skip**

.

Pukul 05.30 pagi. Sarada bersiap membawa kunai dan shuriken. Tidak lupa dia juga sarapan. Dia makan dengan rakus sambil menahan marah.

" _Apakah aku benar benar harus menghajar dia. Atau malah membunuhnya. Ahh.. Sudahlah. Ini juga demi kesadarannya. Untung saja aku tidak hamil waktu itu"batin Sarada._

Setelah selesai makan, dia mengunci pintu lalu berangkat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dia disana, dia agak kaget. Pasalnya, Boruto sudah sampai duluan. Dia dalam keadaan bugar. Mungkin Boruto habis ber olahraga.

.

"Sejak kapan kau menunggu" tanya Sarada dengan ketus.

"Sejak jam 5 tadi. Aku habis lari pagi. Pergi ke patung hokage, melihat matahari terbit. Kau baru datang. Haa..." ucap Boruto dengan nada datar.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita mulai saja. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nyalimu.." tanya Sarada sombong.

"Bukan hanya nyali. Tapi aku juga sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tak apa jika aku mati. Asalkan aku mati di tanganmu, Sarada" ucap Boruto halus.

"Apa maksudmu, pria mesum. Haa..." ucap Sarada marah.

"Berhentilah memanggilku pria mesum. Memangnya kau tidak punya sisi mesum. Haa..." ucap Boruto keras dan lantang.

"Diam kau. Shannaroo..." ucap Sarada murka dan langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Dengan sigap, Boruto menghindarinya. Namun dia tidak balik menyerang. Dia hanya bertahan dari serangan Sarada. Karena, dari awal dia memang tidak ingin melukai Sarada.

.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi hanya menghindar terus, pria mesum. Haa... Takutt. Atau memang nyalimu belum siap. Haaaa..." ucap Sarada sombong.

"Baiklah. Jika kau benar-benar memaksaku untuk serius, maka aku tidak akan main-main lagi" jawab Boruto dengan lantang dan keras.

.

Boruto pun mengeluarkan bom asap. Saat itu, Sarada belum mengaktifkan sharinggannya. Jadi, dia tidak tahu apa yg dilakukan Boruto dibalik asap itu. Tapi anehnya, setelah asap itu hilang Boruto tetap masih ada disana. Sarada langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menyerang Boruto dengan taijutsu tapi Boruto dapat menangkis semua serangannya. _"Sial. Dia benar-benar kuat. Tidak seperti dulu"_ batin Sarada. Sarada tidak menyerah. Dia menggunakan ninjutsu.

.

"Katon: Goukakyu nu jutsu"

.

Sarada menyemburkan jurus apinya ke arah Boruto. Tapi Boruto dapat menghindarinya. Banyak jurus yg telah Sarada gunakan. Tapi tidak satupun yg mengenai Boruto. Dengan sisa chakranya yg tinggal sedikit, Sarada menggunakan genjutsu dan akhirnya tepat mengenai target. Boruto pun tidak bisa bergerak. Sarada langsung mengeluarkan pukulan yg kuat dengan sisa chakranya yg tinggal sedikit itu dan meninju Boruto tepat di kepalanya.

.

"Shannarooo.. Bluarrrrr..."

.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mengaku kalah, Pria mesum. Haa..." ucap Sarada dengan nafas yg putus putus karena hampir kehabisan tenaga.

.

Tiba-tiba, setelah dipukul Sarada, Boruto pun menghilang menjadi asap. Dan akhirnya, sosok berambut pirang turun dari sebuah pohon.

.

"Sepertinya belum" ucap Boruto yg langsung mengeluarkan 4 bunshin. Para 4 bunshin itu memegang kedua tangan dan kaki Sarada, sementara Boruto yg asli membuat rasenggan.

"Bagaimana jika kau yg menyerah. Rasakan ini..." ucap Boruto yg langsung berlari menuju Sarada dengan membawa rasenggan.

.

Sarada pun ketakutan sampai-sampai meneteskan air mata. Boruto yg tahu jika Sarada menangis langsung tersadar jika dia hampir melukai Sarada. Dia pun menghentikan serangannya dan menghilangkan rasenggannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sarada. 4 bunshinnya mengangkat Sarada untuk membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan Boruto yg asli langsung memeluknya erat.

.

"Sarada, maafkan aku. Aku memang bukan lelaki yg baik" ucap Boruto ikut manangis karena meyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boruto. Aku juga meminta maaf karena kasar padamu dan menuduhmu yg tidak tidak. Kembalilah tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu lagi"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu lagi"

.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Sarada benar-benar kelelahan karena kehabisan chakra, sedangkan Boruto tidak terlalu kelelahan karena dia hanya mengeluarkan 5 bunshin dan 1 buah rasenggan.

.

"Sarada, kau harus banyak berlatih lagi" ucap Boruto.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang terlalu lemah" jawab Sarada.

"Ini. Minumlah" ucap Boruto sambil menyondorkan sebotol air minum yg dibawanya.

"Hn"

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Akan kupersiapkan barang-barang yg akan kubaaw kerumahmu"

"Aku juga mau pulang. Daa Boruto.."

"Daa juga, Sarada"

Setelah itu, Boruto kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang barangnya kembali.

.

.

Setelah Boruto sampai di rumah Sarada, dia disambut hangat oleh Sarada.

"Masuklah, Boruto. Aku sudah siapkan makan siang" ucap Sarada dengan hangat dan lembut. Hal itu membuat Boruto agak hilang kendali. Karena terlalu senang disambut begitu, dia lupa diri sampai sampai tanpa sadar dia mencium pipi Sarada. Sarada pun langsung merona hebat.

.

Setelah boruto masuk, dia menaruh barang barangnya di lantai dan langsung menyambar meja makan.

.

"Boruto, aku belikan ramen kesukaanmu 3 bungkus. Kita makan bersama saja" ajak Sarada.

"Yosh" ucap Boruto semangat.

.

 **Time skip 10 menit**

.

Mereka selesai makan. Tinggal satu ramen yg belum mereka makan.

.

"Sarada, ini. Untukmu saja" tawar Boruto.

"Tidak, Boruto. Lebih baik kita makan bersama saja" usul Sarada.

"Hn" jawab Boruto dengan senyum jahil.

"Lagi lagi. Huhh.. Sudahlah" ucap Sarada pasrah seakan tidak ingin kata katanya dicuri.

"Kemarikan mangkokmu, Sarada" ucap Boruto.

"Yosh" giliran Sarada yg mencuri kata kata Boruto.

"Cihh. Cepat makan" ucap Boruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai makan. Boruto ingin mengambil mangkok mangkok yg digunakan untuk mereka makan itu. Tapi Sarada juga mengambilnya dan tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Adegan saling menatap pun terjadi beberapa detik. Akhirnya mereka tersadar.

.

"Ehh.. Maaf Sarada. Aku cuci dulu mangkok mangkok ini" ucap Boruto.

"Biar aku saja, Boruto. Sudah kewajiban perempuan untuk mengurus rumah tangga" ucap Sarada.

"Kita ini masih kecil. Bahkan kau brlum berumah tangga" ejek Boruto.

"Cihh.. Biasakan sejak kecil, Boruto. Dasar kau ini" ucap Sarada meremehkan.

"Jgn berfikir sejauh itu dulu. Pacar saja belum punya. Memangnya seperti apa tipe pria yg kau sukai. Haa.. " tanya Boruto.

"Kau sendiri, wanita macam apa yg kau suka. Haa..." ucap Sarada balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja yg cantik, dan baik hati. Aku tidak melihat keadaan luarnya. Tapi aku melihat hatinya. Dan aku cari yg rata rata sepertimu, Sarada. Cantik, cuek tapi perhatian" jawab Boruto.

.

Blusshhh...

Pipi Sarada memerah. Tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga rona merahnya tidak nampak.

.

"Sarada, nanti sore kau ada acara tidak.." tanya Boruto.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa" tanya Sarada heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yg istimewa" ucap Boruto sok rahasia.

"Yayaya. Terserah kau saja. Sudah selesai... Mangkuk sudah bersih. Aku mau tidur siang" ucap Sarada.

"Aku juga mau tidur" ucap Boruto.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Ada dua ranjang di sana" ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Mereka masuk ke kamar Sarada. Benar benar sangat rapi dan bersih. Semua tertata rapi. Mereka langsung berbaring dan tidur

"Huahhh.. Mengantuk sekali. Baiklahh. Selamat tidur, cantik" ucap Boruto menggoda.

"Selamat tidur juga, tampan" jawab Sarada.

Pipi mereka berdua benar benar memerah. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak menutup nutupinya.

.

.

" _Nanti sore, Sarada. Akan kubuat sejarah yg tidak akan bisa kau lupakan selama hidupmu. Tunggu saja..."_ batin Boruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.Hahaa... LOL. Gmana critanya. Kebetulan author punya waktu luang nihh.. Jadi manfaatin buat update new chapter aja. Ok. Udh malem. Besok aku sekolah. Doain biar g ngantuo ya.. Bye...


	7. Chapter 7

_Mereka masuk ke kamar Sarada. Benar benar sangat rapi dan bersih. Semua tertata rapi. Mereka langsung berbaring dan tidur_

 _"Huahhh.. Mengantuk sekali. Baiklahh. Selamat tidur, cantik" ucap Boruto menggoda._

 _"Selamat tidur juga, tampan" jawab Sarada._

 _Pipi mereka berdua benar benar memerah. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak menutup nutupinya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Nanti sore, Sarada. Akan kubuat sejarah yg tidak akan bisa kau lupakan selama hidupmu. Tunggu saja..." batin Boruto._

.

.

.

Boruto tertidur lelap sampai jam 4 sore. Tapi lain dengan Sarada yg bangun lebih awal, yaitu jam 3 sore.

.

" whuuoaahhh...aku lapar" ucap Sarada.

.

Sarada keluar dari kamar dan langsung pergi memasak. Dia memasak sayuran hijau ( maaf, author kurang gaul. Hehee...)

.

"Baiklahh.. Aku harus membuat masakan yg enak, agar Boruto mau memakannya" ucap Sarada dengan penuh semangat.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga. Itu artinya orang tua mereka akan kembali, dan Sarada tidak bisa menginap dengan Boruto lagi.

Setelah dia selesai memasak, dia langsung menyiapkannya di meja makan. Akhir akhir ini dia berubah menjadi lebih rajin dan lebih hangat. Tidak terlalu dingin seperti sebelumnya. Setelah dia menyiapkan makanan, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat isi tas Boruto yg terbuka. Dia pun menemukan buku harian Boruto. Karena penasaran, dia membacanya diam diam di meja makan. Dia benar benar kaget melihat isi buku itu.

.

Memang isinya bukan tulisan, melainkan gambaran. Walaupun ada sedikit tulisannya. Adapun isi dari buku itu salah satunya adalah gambaran Boruto. Boruto menggambar dia dan Sarada berpelukan di buku itu. Halaman berikutnya ada gambar Boruto duduk di sebuah taman dan Sarada dalam posisi menyender di bahu Boruto. Dan ketiga, ada gambar Boruto dan Sarada berciuman di atas patung nanadaime di saat matahari terbenam. *ihh.. Romantis deh ahh..

Sarada langsung merona tidak terkendali. Pipinya benar benar memerah sekarang. Belum lagi dia tersenyum senyum sendiri. Dia membatin _"Aku benar benar ingin gambar ini menjadi kenyataan, Boruto"_ _._

Jam menunjukan angka 4. Boruto pun bangun. Dengan cepat Sarada mengantongi buku tersebut. Dan setelah itu, dia mengajak Boruto makan.

.

"Boruto, ayo makan" ajak Sarada lembut.

"Baiklah. Whuuoahhh" jawab Boruto sambil menguap lebar.

"Cuci muka dulu sana. Jangan menguap di depan makanan" perintah Sarada.

"Hn" jawab Boruto.

"Cihh"

.

Setelah mencuci muka, dia kembali ke meja makan.

"Sarada, sore ini apakah kau mau jalan jalan" tanya Boruto.

"Jika bersamamu, aku mau" jawab Sarada.

"Cihh... Kau ini. Baikah.. Ayo kita makan dulu" ajak Boruto.

"Yoshh" jawab Sarada dengan gembira.

.

 **Time skip 15 menit**

.

Selesai sudah mereka makan. Merekapun akhirnya pergi berjalan jalan. Hembusan angin yg sejuk, dan pemandangan sore yg indah, merekapun sampai di sebuah taman.

"Ayo duduk, Sarada. Aku lelah berdiri" ajak Boruto.

"Hn"

.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir kita menginap bersama. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tiga hari ini" tanya Boruto.

"Yahh.. Cukup menyenangkan. Aku berubah menjadi sosok yg lebih baik selama tiga hari ini berkat kau" jawab Sarada.

"Baiklah, nona. Aku turut senang" ucap Boruto.

"Cihh.. Jgn panggil aku begitu, Boruto. Aku ini masih gadis, dan aku belum tua" ucap Sarada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haahahaaahaa..." Boruto tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa. Aku ini masih gadis. Kau perlu bukti, haaa..." ucap Sarada kesal.

"E-ehh.. T-tidak. J-jangan, S-sarada. A-aku tertawa bukan karena itu" ucap Boruto tersendat sendat.

"Lalu.." tanya Sarada heran.

"Kau lucu dan sangat menggemaskan ketika bibirmu mengerucut. Hahaa.." ucap Boruto.

"Sudahlahh.. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucap Sarada kesal sambil berdiri.

.

Tiba tiba, tangan tangan Sarada dipegang oleh Boruto.

.

"Duduklah, Sarada. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" ucap Boruto pelan.

"Huhh.. Baiklahh" jawab Sarada dengan malas.

.

Tiba tiba, tangan kiri Boruto memeluk Sarada, dan menyenderkan kepala Sarada di bahunya. Sarada pun merona. _"Apakah berarti yg kau gambar dalam buku itu sungguh sungguh, Boruto.._ _._ _"_ batin Sarada dengan bahagia.

.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Boruto mengajak Sarada ke atas patung nanadaime.

.

"Sarada, ikut aku ke suatu tempat" ajak Boruto.

"Kemana" tanya Sarada.

"sudahlahh.. Ikuti saja perintahku. Pasang penutup mata ini dan ayo.. Ku gendong kau. Aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucap Boruto sok rahasia.

"Cihh.. Dasar kau ini"

.

Sarada pun memakai sesobek kain yg diberi Boruto untuk menutupi matanya. Setelah terpakai, Boruto pun menggendong Sarada dan membawanya ke atas patung.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sarada. Buka matamu" ucap Boruto.

.

Saradapun membuka matanya dan ternyata dia telah diatas patung hokage. Saradapun bertanya pada Boruto.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Boruto" tanya Sarada.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tolong jawab dengan jujur" ucap Boruto.

"Kau ingin tanya apa"

"Sarada, apakah kau mencintaiku" tanya Boruto dengan wajahnya yg memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa" jawab Sarada dengan pipi yg sama sama merona.

"Sarada, asal kau tahu. Dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu. Dari pertama kita ujian chunnin dulu. Saat aku memakai alat ninja itu. Aku memakainya demi ingin kelompok kita menang. Dan agar kau lolos juga" ucap Boruto.

.

Sarada terharu mendengar perkataan Boruto itu.

.

"Dan saat kita lolos sebagai chunnin, aku sangat senang. Aku ingin memelukmu saat itu juga. Tapi, karena ada mitsuki jadi aku menunggu waktu yg tepat. Juga ketika kau semakin bertambah kuat, aku ingin sekali menyamai kekuatanmu. Agar semata mata kau semakin bersemangat untuk lebih giat berlatih. Dan tujuanku melakukannya adalah agar kau semakin kuat dan mampu menjadi hokage" ucap Boruto dengan nada lembut dan halus.

.

"Hentikan, Boruto. Aku merasa semakin sedih" ucap Sarada sampai meneteskan air mata karena menangis bahagia.

.

"Tidak, Sarada. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bicara, sama seperti aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu" ucap Boruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Sarada dan dia langsung berkata

.

"Sarada, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..." tanya Boruto dengan wajah tersenyum baik.

"Ya, Boruto. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.." jawab Sarada sambil mengusap air matanya.

.

.

Merekapun tersenyum semakin lebar. Wajah mereka mendekat. Lebih dekat.. Lebih dekatt.. Dan...

.

"Cuppp" mereka berciuman di atas patung hokage. Disertai dengan angin yg sejuk, dan pemandangan sunset yg sangat indah.

Setelah berciuman mereka pun berpelukan. Sarada berkata..

.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Boruto. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucap Sarada.

"Iya, Sayang... Aku berjanji" ucap Boruto.

.

Wajah Sarada memerah. Mungkin karena ini pertama kali dia dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Boruto.

.

Saat mereka asyik berpelukan, tiba tiba...

.

"Wah.. Wah.. Pilihanmu memang tepat, Sarada. Kelihatannya kita akan berbesan dengan keluarga uzumaki suatu hari nanti.." goda wanita berambut pink.

"M-mama..." ucap Sarada sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

.

"Kau juga hebat, Boruto. Mampu menakhlukan gadis yg bersifat dingin seperti ayahnya. Hehee" ucap pria berambut kuning yg bergelar nanadaime hokage tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini tidak seperti ayah, tahuu... Yg bahkan tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang perempuan. Hehee..." ucap Boruto dengan senyum meremehkan dan nada mengejek.

"Cih.. Kau ini, Dobe.. Sifat ketidakpekaanmu itu yg sudah parah. Sampai sampai di ejek oleh anakmu sendiri" ucap pria berambut raven hitam dengan lambang uchiha dijubahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Teme. Aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pulang.

"Aku juga mau pulang, Sarada. Terima kasih atas 3 hari ini. Oh ya.. Dan juga pakailah kalung ini" ucap Boruto sambil memberikan dan sekaligus memasangkan sebuah kalung ke leher Sarada dan langsung berlari pulang.

"Sama sama. Daa.. Boruto" ucap Sarada.

"Daa juga, Sayang" ucap Boruto dan langsung pergi.

.

Pipi Sarada langsung memerah. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura mengerti apa yg terjadi selama mereka pergi.

"Sarada, ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke.

"Yoshh.." ucap Sarada. Sasukepun bingung dengan gaya bicara baru milik Sarada.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sarada" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Heheee..." jawab Sarada sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas uzumaki.

.

.

Sesampainya dia di rumah, dia langsung mandi dan ganti pakaian. Kemudian ke meja makan.

.

"Hey, Sarada. Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasih Boruto" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Sejak tadi sore. Dia menembakku tepat saat matahari terbenam yg indah" ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Wahh.. Romantis sekali. Andai aku dulu juga seperti itu. Ahh..." ucap Sakura manja sambil memeluk Sasuke erat erat di depan Sarada. Sarada hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol mamanya.

"Sakura, sudahlah.. Sarada melihat kita" ucap Sasuke malu.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak bisa kita salahkan. Karena sebuah perasaan datang dengan sendirinya, begitu pula sama seperti cinta. Cinta sejati akan datang dengan sendirinya...

Perasaan memanglah sulit ditebak. Tapi, se aman apapun perasaan tersembunyi, suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar juga...

 **..==END OF STORY==..**

.

.

.

Hahaa.. Akhirnya tamat juga. Setelah seminggu kerja keras nulis fanfic, akhirnya selesai.

Ohh.. Ya. Ada tambahan dari saya. Untuk para reader, jangan kira ini udah bener bener tamat loh yaa... Masih akan lanjut kok.. Tapi bukan lanjut chapter, tapi akau lanjut dengan fanfic saya yg mau saya buat lagi. Sekarang, lagi proses. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya...

Pokoknya ikuti terus my account, YOGA07. Tunggu update selanjutnya...

Sekian, terimakasih...


End file.
